


绝地性生活非严谨讨论

by ChocoLoste



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Funny Shit, Gen, Mentions of a lot of characters, Obi-Wan sleeps with everyone, 沙雕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste
Summary: 补档 欢乐沙雕，OAA三人相声
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	绝地性生活非严谨讨论

**Author's Note:**

> 事情的起因是我翻到这个然后半夜笑晕  
> There is an article on BBC News which contains an interview with George Lucas, including the following passage:  
> ...But Lucas revealed that despite their monastic regime, Jedi were permitted to have sex.  
> "Jedi Knights aren't celibate - the thing that is forbidden is attachments - and possessive relationships."
> 
> 这样就变相承认绝地们都是木得感情的宇宙浪客，炮友无数，只要不动真感情（或者假装自己可以let go& move on）就可以草遍银河。
> 
> 基本上是和我基友的聊天记录扩写

**科洛桑底层世界** **♡按** **♡摩** **♡水** **♡疗** **♡一条街**

在这里，上层来的、腰间挂着光剑的生物可是贵客，由于他们出手大方（公款嫖娼），为小店带来稳定客源，深受拉皮条的和妈妈桑们的喜爱。

但在这里，竞争也是很激烈的。在水疗一条街的小房间里尝试过偷绝地光剑的人不在少数，不过后果一般都伤亡惨重，很少有成功案例。但是，就算成功了，小偷也常常被追到底层世界的天涯海角，直到绝地拿回他/她的光剑，因为这种丢失光剑的原因实在不方便上报给绝地议会，除非你想此生再也不能从云杜那里得到一个好的眼神。

所以这些扒口袋小贼常常出入的俱乐部在绝地口中自然口碑不好，渐渐的，顾客就会越来越少。

因此，可能正是这个原因，Jedi order建立后，银河的性交易合法化进展飞速，那些安保齐全、保密工作好、高端、文明又充满艺术感的俱乐部在按摩水疗一条街上逐渐兴起。

（不要问，问就是jedi绝对没有干涉政治jedi怎么可能干涉政治呢。）

很多店的主打风格都各不相同，什么种族都有，什么性别都有，在这个银河中心充分地展示了多样性，文化大熔炉，好榜样。

有些绝地武士已经是一些俱乐部的稳定顾客了，可以通过后门VIP通道直接悄悄进店，和老板对上脸后交换一个你懂我也懂的眼神，然后VIP议长套房安排起来。

当然大部分jedi还是要点面子的，一般不会去的那么明目张胆。可是话总是会传开的呢。

所以银河中多了很多这样的父母，当他们教育自己小孩的时候会指指点点jpg：“以后你可不能像那群绝地一样，天天乱搞男女关系，成何体统！”

**潜规则**

经年累月之后，这种欢愉之事差不多在大多数绝地武士之间形成了一个潜规则系统。Jedi议会采取的政策就是“Don’t ask don’t tell”。

其中，一个最（诡异的）拥有仪式感的潜规则就是，在学徒出师的那天，为他们举办进入大人世界的成人礼，内部术语叫绝地版Quinceañera。

这时候我们就抓来银河渣王肯诺比做一个例子。

在安尼终于从学徒毕业的那天晚上，欧比旺拉来安纳金，带他去城里庆祝庆祝。吃完晚饭之后，他神秘兮兮的叫安纳金拉起斗篷帽子，说我带你去个好地方，这是每个jedi的必经之路。

我们的单纯好不做作大男孩头上有很多小问号。

被欧比旺拉着走到水疗一条街后，安尼终于发现事情不太对劲。他先带着他走过几个花里胡哨的店牌，之后的店面开始变得有逼格了起来，有的是纯白简约墙体，上面有一个蜘蛛的logo设计；有的装潢仿佛皇宫；有的故意营造出阴森森的哥特气氛，安纳金不禁下意识浑身一抖。

欧比旺发现安尼的眼神望的方向，“哦，相信我，你完全不知道这里面都有什么。”

安纳金闻言又是一阵冷颤。“难不成你去过？”

这时欧比旺正摸着胡子，目光在几家店门间徘徊，大概在做选择。他偏过头看向安尼，“你刚说什么？没听清。”

“……”

最后他领着安纳金绕到一家叫“the Island”的俱乐部后门，直接挥挥手原力阿霍拉洞开走了进去。

这样真的可以吗？？

“因为这个通道专门是设给能打开门的人用的。”欧比旺回头看了他一眼，“你想的太响了。”

他们顺着白色的走廊走进去，直到一个柜台前停下来。柜台后的人抬起头，看清欧比旺的脸后瞬间眉笑眼开。

“啊，尊敬的本先生，看起来您还带了一位同伴。今天还是2 delta吗？”

“对，就Jordan。我先带我的朋友转一圈。”

“好嘞，这边左转。”

安尼心中收到的震惊已经过剩，只得傻傻地跟在轻车熟路的欧比旺后面，组织着语言。结果他们还正好遇见了正在挑选美男的绝地大师Adi和她的好姐妹Aayla。

“啊，Kenobi，晚上好。”

欧比旺朝她们点头示意。安纳金尝试躲在他曾经的师父身后，显然没有成功。

“Skywalker！恭喜你出师了，好好享受你的周五夜晚吧。”大师Aayla朝他意义不明的笑。

“等等，欧比旺，我觉得我……”

“啊呃，”欧比旺伸出一根手指示意安尼别再说下去，“我的任务只是告诉你这个地方的存在，我没有兴趣了解你的性生活状况。

“从后门出去之后，直线穿过后面那条街，有个通宵营业的汉堡快餐店。”欧比旺接着说。

“我之后就在快餐店等你？”

“什么？不，那个快餐店卫生极差，太低端了，在它右边有家黑色招牌的酒吧。在那集合。别喝多了。”

“……好吧。”

“OK，”欧比旺把双手合在一起，“从此刻开始到酒吧再见到你的这段时间，我完全不知道你在干什么，你也完全不知道我在干什么。现在开始让我们消失在对方眼前吧。”

“我实在实在是不想知道你在干什么……”

**绝地形象管理**

那晚后，绝地圣殿的形象在安纳金心中被颠覆。

虽然他当学徒的时候也稍有耳闻，关于他同学们的种种小秘密，他也就全归因于青少年时期荷尔蒙旺盛了。但他逐渐意识到，事情比他想象的复杂的多，而且现在科洛桑的人民仿佛都已经习以为常的样子。

这可不是他从小到大在塔图因看的公益宣传片里绝地的形象啊！

“正因为如此，总体而言，绝地的形象在中外环十分高大，然后在内环，大家的思想比较开放，现在基本都已经习惯了。形象管理工作做的很微妙的到位。”欧比旺为他解答。

所以意思是就我什么都不知道。行吧。

**常规约炮**

众所周知，绝地经常被派到银河各地去做任务。

众所周知，绝地的执行能力很强，所以一般任务都会以成功结尾。

众所周知，银河大部分民风淳朴的地方在某些重大成功后总喜欢搞一晚上的庆功宴。

这时候，通常都会有很多快乐的adult consenting男男女女。

现在我们再抓来银河炮王肯诺比做一个例子。

Btw，这会安纳金已经秘密结婚了。一开始欧比旺还不知道，心想这孩子傻啊怎么就这么放弃公款嫖娼了。不过之后做任务一般还是他们组队，天天待在对方身边，obi当然猜的很快，但安尼仍然是死不承认。

这次做完一个任务，向议会做完报告之后，议会批了让他们在那个星球上再待一晚的微型假期。欧比旺和安纳金便加入了当地部落的庆功宴，在他们那个石窟一样的大厅里一起吃烤鸡喝酒。

半个晚上过去后，欧比旺在酒精的影响下表现出快乐的微醺，安纳金没敢喝多，历史经验告诉他，他可能会完全失去这晚上的记忆，然后一般情况下，欧比旺并不会在他身边那么好心的照看他。

他注意到欧比旺隔着大厅和另一桌一个红头发灰皮肤的青年人对上了眼。

他对接下来这个晚上会如何展开已经有了概念。

欧比旺对他转过头嘲讽道：“再见小朋友。今晚看你还很清醒，而且反正你也只会回飞船睡觉，有空打扫打扫飞船哦，我觉得该轮到你了。”

他站起身，“明早见，bye。”

“我恨你，欧比旺。”

**+事件后续**

这次的任务算持续了挺久，所以回到科洛桑之后议会又给批了一个周末。安纳金当然是听到消息的半小时后已经在阿米达拉的私人宫殿里了。

周一早上的早会，安纳金不见踪影，虽然他本来就没要求出席，只是他和欧比旺和阿索卡的新任务又下来了。议会在早会的时候就把这事交给了欧比旺。

“阿索卡，准备好了吗？”

“嗯，我来了。”

这俩隔代师徒默契的直接走进飞船，终点目标：纳布。

因为他知道，通常这个时候安纳金才刚刚爬起来，然后赶在开会前飙飞船回到首都，在开始前最后一秒冲进会议室。

阿索卡按照欧比旺的指示，直接空降在阿米达拉宫殿的阳台上。安纳金和帕德梅就在旁边吃露天早餐。早餐的剩饭直接被气流吹进湖里。湖底的金鱼蹦了上来，生态真好。

“给你五分钟，三分钟整理，两分钟告别。”欧比旺从飞船上走下来，上半身靠在柱子上，“也可以一分钟整理，四分钟告别，你自己管理时间。你四分钟够吗？还是实则只要三十秒？”

“Fuck you.”安纳金比出一个手指，他这会还松松地穿着浴袍，半个胸脯露出来。

“你确定？帕德梅还听着呢。”

“……”

安尼上了飞船之后，迎面又看见欧比旺吊儿郎当的翘着腿，向他假情假意的张开双臂，“So, how’s your weekend? My sexually repressed friend.”

“我完全不知道你在问什么。”

“哇，讲真的吗？”阿索卡翻了个巨大的白眼。

“为了测试你的脑子还在正常运转，顺便给你过一下任务，议会发现了一个犯罪集团的线索要我们去侦查，要去的小星球气流特殊，所以需要先去巴可矿区取燃料。技术部门计算，每天最多花154.8升，而我们要在那里跟小星球一起自转19次，列式并计算我们要取多少升燃料。”

“19 times（乘）……多少来着？我的大脑又不是R2。”

“19 times（次）？哇哦，师父，I guess you had a real good time this weekend. ”

“……”

“哦，Anakin，”欧比旺顿了一下，“Anineteen.”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，安十九，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“……不许笑，阿索卡，你变了，欧比旺我禁止你教我徒弟奇怪的东西。”

“我可是什么都没教过，安十九，系上你的安全带，我们赶紧上路吧。”

**同事约炮**

（优秀的掘地当然不会发展同事恋情了）

（不过说实话，jedi这个政策就像老师说不能早恋哦，你看所有学生都听话了吗？）

所以同事约炮也是只是潜规则其中一条。

让我们再再拿银河炮王做一个例子，哦不，两个例子。

这次任务，议会派了欧比安尼索卡三人加上卢米娜拉和她徒弟巴丽斯。两个master先在战术室做起了基本调查，等着一会后其他人加入他们开会。

“嘿，上次那天晚上真不错，肯诺比；）”

“You were fantastic as well honey.”

“Now let’s get to work.”

安尼和索卡来早了，于是他杵在门口听到了如上对话并及时死死抓住了阿索卡的角（她的耳朵）。

索卡表示我们种族的听觉不是这么function的，我还是听得见。what has been heard cannot be unheard，干。

安纳金的思绪则飘到未来。到时候阿索卡的“成人礼”怎么办，自己肯定拉不下脸给她介绍这种事，要不还是把这项任务委托给他的王师傅吧……

……

你以为欧比旺的故事就这么简单吗？

云杜都看不下去了。

[图 点我](https://m.weibo.cn/7312128950/4528631105455001)

言下之意：“过分了啊，threesome也不要那么明目张胆啊，节制一点啊。”

**任务约炮**

绝地议会官方说辞：任务中总会出现意想不到的情况，需要绝地武士们随机应变，以完成任务，为银河带来和平作为首要目标。

所以长得非常出众的好看/有资深撩妹技巧的成年绝地通常会被议会送去执行一些性质比较特殊的任务，绝地比如安纳金（前者），和欧比旺（后者）。

因为所以，OAA三人组的执行能力在绝地庙维持着极高的记录。

任务分工如下：安纳金负责色诱，欧比旺负责言语攻势，阿索卡负责表演一个知心好姐妹的角色。百发百中，屡试屡验。

当任务需要更进一步时，洁身自好的好丈夫安纳金当然全盘拒绝，而他的好师傅当然会占起任务的便宜，甚至是有些没那么必要的情况下。

“有些时候，是相当有必要的，用于增进感情，得到了对方的信任后，很多事情都好办的多。”欧比旺挑起眉毛。

所以，当Cad Bane咬牙切齿地骂着“肯诺比！我早就知道你不对劲！我该死的要用激光束把你打成筛子！”时，安纳金默默地看向他。

“真是一个令人愉快的同事。”欧比旺在Bane被拖上船时评论。

**终极——敌方约炮**

在愈发了解自己师父后，安纳金开始怀疑欧比旺和文崔斯一口一个宝贝甜心不只是随口调情叫着玩的了。

还有为什么那个大风扇赛博格和死了一次还要复活的犄角辣椒人天天都怨妇一样追着欧比旺跑啊？还对我一点兴趣都没有啊？

安纳金想起来，他好像很久以前在塔图因看乱七八糟的小说书看来一个词，可以形容欧比旺的感情状况。叫什么来着？欠情债？

为了确认，安纳金再去全息网络上搜索了一下这个词的意思。

“欠情债：可以用来形容感情中一方亏欠了另一方的感情，你很在意他，他却完全不理会你。”

哦，欧比旺的三千后宫们都很在意他，欧比旺却完全不理会你们。

就是这个词，就是它。

**可怕的私生子理论**

（由我基友提出，在此不做扩展阅读）

带套是道德规范。

但如果真的有特殊情况发生，jedi对普通人似乎能消除记忆……篡改记忆……

会不会之后一个新进来的力敏儿童，越长大，大家发现他/她长的跟某绝地武士越像……

**番外**

**教育的传承1**

虽然知道Jedi order里不是每个人都会给徒弟答疑解惑和介绍捷径的，但是教育大师欧比旺不允许他徒弟的徒弟缺失应有的教育。

从青少年时期开始跟欧比旺一起混了这么久，阿索卡其实已经把该知道的差不多都知道了，但欧比旺总能发现安纳金在给予教育方面的缺失，并企图插嘴。

——可是总会被安纳金拒绝：“滚啊！这是我和阿索卡之间的事情啊！你离远一点啊！”

“不，想想以前你逃了多少次文化课，我就很不放心，可能连基本性教育理论知识都不清楚的是你。上次来和我请教你和帕德梅的事，不就是你RSE课不好好听，被那些低级的黄片灌输了错误的认知……”

“闭嘴！”

类似的事情还发生过很多次，每当相似的场面出现且欧比旺想说话时，安纳金总会一巴掌拍到他脸上堵住他的嘴，或者用原力把R2向欧比旺扔过去。

“家暴啊！师父你真是暴力狂！”阿索卡帮腔。

“小鬼头闭嘴！”

然而安尼不知道的是，有一段时间索卡也和Lux搞起地下恋情，她保护欲过度的师父不仅没有分享如何逃过云杜法眼的小窍门，还进一步干涉阿索卡的恋爱关系，多次对Lux施加恐吓。以至于那段时间阿索卡故意躲着安纳金，去跟欧比旺混。不明所以的安尼特别受伤。

类似此等的事情也经常发生。通常是他师父讲了个黄色笑话后，和他徒弟开始谈笑风生，然而安纳金愣了半天之后才会出来什么意思，遂恼羞成怒地让飞船原地表演托马斯回旋特技，颠的两人面色发黑。空气中洋溢着欢乐的氛围。

**教育的传承2**

卢克完成训练后尤达仙逝，于是教育的重担又落在了欧比旺肩膀上。

他检查着年久未用的飞船，卢克在后舱转悠着。欧比旺开口：“啊，我带你去个地方。

“这么多年了，不知道还开不开……”

卢克好奇的抬起了头。

此时，安纳金半透明的鬼魂突然出现：“欧比旺！！！你敢！！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 云杜简直是天天抓早恋学生找家长的教导主任……
> 
> O all真好吃，宇宙第一渣男名副其实（。）
> 
> 以及欠情债那个原句真的是我谷歌搜索跳出来的第一个，wxs


End file.
